Strawberry Blonde
by the cabbage guy
Summary: Nagisa comes over to Rei's house to study. They don't study


**Strawberry Blonde**

Rei sat at his desk, reading a book about tumble-turn technique. Finals were soon, but he had studied so much already and was confident that he would get one hundred percent in all of his classes, especially since he didn't have to take art classes anymore. Nagisa, though…. He wasn't doing so well. He wasted too much time and didn't study enough. Rei couldn't bear the idea of going to university without Nagisa. The thought of the blonde boy made Rei feel warmth in his chest.

So he had told Nagisa to come over to study. They had no swimming practise this weekend so they had **free** time. Rei pushed up his glasses and glanced at the clock. _Nagisa should be here soon_, he thought.

The doorbell rang, but before Rei could get up from his desk, he heard the front door opening.

"SORRY TO INTRUUUUDE~" yelled Nagisa as he walked into the front hall.

Rei heard the voice of his mother reply. "Oh! Hello, Hazuki kun. Have you come to study with Rei again?"

"Yes, Rei chan no Kaasan. Ne, you can call me Nagisa if you like."

"Well then why don't you just call me kaasan?"

Rei burst out of his door into the hall, unable to listen any more.

"Rei chan!" Exclaimed Nagisa.

"Oh, Rei," his mother said. "There's sushi in the fridge for the two of you, your favourite. I'm going out shopping okay?"

"Thanks Mum, but we have to study."

"Okay, but remember to feed Nagisa okay?" She made her way out the door.

"I'm sure he'll remind me when he gets hungry."

Rei's Mum gave him a knowing look. "Oh, and Nagisa, you can stay as long as you like okay? If you want to stay the night then we can-"

"THANKS MUM BYE" said Rei as he shut the door on her. He turned to face Nagisa.

Nagisa's wavy blonde hair curled up around his ears. There was a little dirt on his cheek, and he was holding a handful of haphazardly picked flowers.

"I thought Strawberry shortcake was your favourite?" said Nagisa.

"No, Nagisa-kun, that's _your_ favourite."

Nagisa's pout widened into the cute smile Rei knew so well. "I know, silly. Here, I picked these on the way over because I thought they looked cute…. You can have them." Nagisa held the flowers out.

Rei took the flowers, not knowing what to say. He felt his neck getting hot. He stuttered out a thanks. _What does this mean?_ He thought.

"Come on, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said as he walked into Rei's room and sat on the bed.

Rei gulped. "Why do you always sit on the bed?" he asked.

Nagisa thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. I guess I'm just most comfortable here."

Rei felt the heat rising up his neck into his face.

"Your room still smells like books, Rei-chan!" Nagisa said. "You didn't use the strawberry candle I brought you last time!"

On his hands and knees on the bed, Nagisa pulled matches out of Rei's dresser and lit the candle. It was a hideous thing, a formless glob of pink wax with a wick sticking out the top. Rei had protested when Nagisa had brought it over, saying that it wasn't beautiful. The heady scent of the candle began to fill the room.

_What is this? Is he trying to torture me!? _Rei thought.

Nagisa leaned back on the bed. "Aaaaaah. I'm tired from the walk over. Time for a nap."

"No!" Rei surprised himself with the sudden outburst. Nagisa sat up, worried. Rei swallowed, then continued. "We need to study! You need to pass the exams, Nagisa-kun! Then we can go to the same university Makoto senpai and Haruka senpai went to!" Rei saw the surprise on Nagisa's face, but he couldn't stop now. "You have to get in, Nagisa-kun! I don't know what I'd do without you! Because, I… Nagisa, I… you… me…"

Rei froze. He felt like his throat was closing up. But he couldn't stop now.

"I LIKE YOU, NAGISA-KUN!"

Wait. No. What had he done. What.

There was silence.

Rei began to panic.

Then Nagisa broke out in his high pitched giggle.

Rei stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands, which hung frozen in front of him.

Nagisa looked up with small tears at the corners of his eyes. "It took you long enough, Rei-chan!"

Rei felt his glasses had slipped down his nose. But he couldn't move to push them back up. "What?" He said.

"I've been waiting for waaaay to long for you to say that"

"You… knew?"

Nagisa grabbed the front of Rei's shirt and pulled him in. Their lips met. Rei's wide open eyes slowly shrank closed. He put his arms around Nagisa.

Rei knew a little about kissing, from what he had read. But all of his calculations went out the window and he lost himself in the unexpected force of Nagisa's caress. It was unpredictable – a small bite there, his tongue on Rei's lips there.

Nagisa pulled Rei on to the bed and rolled on top, straddling him. The blonde's little ass poked into the air as he kissed his way down Rei's neck, then down his chest and stomach. Nagisa lifted Rei's shirt and kissed his toned abs. Rei shuddered with pleasure and let out a small moan.

Then he felt Nagisa's hand stroking him, and suddenly his fly was being opened.

"Nnnnnn… Nagisa kun…"

Nagisa stopped what he was doing. "No?"

"Yes. Oh god yes"

There were kisses, and then Nagisa took Rei in his mouth. Rei's back arched and he moaned softly. His breathing became more laboured. Rei buried his hands in Nagisa's soft hair.

Nagisa's tongue brushed under the head, forcefully. Rei's whole body convulsed.

Nagisa's head came up. He was panting and the corner of his mouth was wet with saliva.

The boys undressed each other.

The blonde got off the bed and quickly found the condoms and lube, as if he already knew where they were. He prepared himself and Rei gently and methodically.

"Rei-chan, lift your legs up." Nagisa said in a drawn out, sultry voice.

Rei blushed. "But… it's not beautiful!"

Nagisa paused. "I think you're beautiful."

Rei smiled, then lifted his legs up, knees bent. Nagisa stood in between them. He bent down to kiss Rei, but could only reach the nipples with his lips.

Slowly, gently, Nagisa drove himself inside of Rei. Neither of them could control the sounds of pleasure coming out of their mouths.

Nagisa reached down and clutched Rei, then moved his hand up and down the shaft. Their rhythm slowly built, Nagisa's round ass tensing and un-tensing and Rei rocking back and forth on the bed.

Rei finished first with one final stuttering moan, and Nagisa not long after. Nagisa collapsed into a sweaty embrace with Rei. They huffed and gasped in air. Neither of them had words. They just held each other, not wanting to let go despite the heat. Nagisa curled himself around Rei and rested his head on his collarbone. Rei could smell the sweet fragrance of Nagisa's hair. It smelt like girly shampoo. Strawberry maybe? He must have borrowed his sisters'.

Every small movement rustled the blankets in the silence and made them tremble with sensitivity. They lay like that for what felt like an eternity.

"Rei-chan?" Nagisa said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry. Can we have some of that strawberry shortcake now?"


End file.
